Two Worlds Collide
by SareSaysStfu
Summary: Bella is a nerd and at the bottom of the social chain at Forks High. What happens when Alice Cullen befriends her because of a vision including a certain brother of hers and Bella?
1. Chapter 1

I was forced into awareness by the loud shill of my alarm clock. First, I opened one topaz eye, peeking out from the flop of bronze hair in my face. I sighed loudly as I realized what day it was. Goodbye, freedom, I though to myself. Groaning, I dragged myself out of my pointless bed. Like all vampires, I didn't sleep. I couldn't though I dearly wished that I could. It is what I missed most from human life, along being able to talk to girls without the desire to drink their blood. Even though I couldn't sleep, I still liked to pretend. At night, I would turn on music and bury myself under the silky covers of my soft bed. I found comfort in the heat against my cold, hard skin. My family tried to tell me that it just wasn't the same, but I didn't care.

My feet made a soft shuffling sound as I padded through the thick, golden carpet towards my closet curtsey of my "dear" sister, Alice. It was at that moment she decided to make her grand entrance.

"Edward!" I had been unaware of her presence until she had spoken and jumped halfway up the wall, turning into a crouch as I faced the pixie-like creature before me. "Alice," I growled softly. When would she learn to knock? I asked myself, mentally making plans to install that lock I had bought weeks ago.

"Guess what?" Alice nearly yelled. I put my hands over my ears. I knew it was far too early to be talking to tiny, energetic Alice. She would be the death of me- or her, I though – I could always toss her little pixie butt out the window.

"What Alice?" I sounded less than enthusiastic, letting the annoyed tone in my voice slip through. She hardly noticed, and a bright smile lit-up her whole face.

"You are going to take me shopping tonight after school! Isn't that great?"

"I'm not taking you shopping," I said dryly, remembering the last time I had taken her shopping… it wasn't something I wasn't going through for the next 100 years, which was for sure. There was no "buts" or "ifs" about it, in my mind.

"Oh, yes, yes you are! You haven't taken me in ages!" she whined, putting her hand on her hip, which meant she was just getting started. I wondered if she would land her feet if I threw her through my window for a moment.

"So? Can't Rosalie go with you? Or Jasper? He's your husband!" If Jasper were smart, he would be hiding at that moment at a place Alice couldn't find him. Which, of course, was limited to a very few places with Alice being able to see the future. Shoot me now, I thought sarcastically. As if that would do any good.

"Rosalie and Emmett are going out, and Jasper doesn't want to go." _I don't blame him. _

"So Jasper doesn't have to, but I have to? He's your husband, for crying out loud! Can't you just go by yourself?" I rolled my eyes, knowing I had already lost.

"Nope. I need someone to carry the bags. So you're coming, and that is that." She said in a stern, motherly voice. She only used her voice if she wanted something real bad- she knew I couldn't argue with that, and I sighed.

"Bye" she said, before rushing out of the room, obviously taking that as agreement.

"Why me?" I wondered out loud, knowing perfectly well she could still hear me.

"Because you're my favorite brother!" Alice called. I sighed as I got together an outfit to wear for the first day back.

**BPOV**

My alarm beeped annoyingly in my ear, buzzing like a swarm of bees. I squeezed my eyes tightly together, trying to pretend that it wasn't time to go back to school, and hit around for my alarm. I struck it hard and my eyes flew open with surprise as I missed the snooze button once again, striking my hand on the hard part.

"Ouch!" I muttered darkly, rubbing my injured hand with the other. "Why does this always happen to me? Stupid clock" I mumbled to myself. I picked it up, making my mind up at that instant what to do with the stupid thing. "Serves you right." I got up off my warm bed, hitting the window with a loud crash as it pushed up easily. Smirking, I threw the clock out of it, watching as it shattered into tiny pieces on impact. That was good. The last one had taken three drops to break.

Charlie, who was making his way out the door at that moment, wasn't in the least surprised. He simply glanced up, and I waved through the window. "Morning, Bells! Have a good day!" I grinned. "You too, dad," I called back, closing the window and started getting ready for the first day back.

I had a quick shower, letting the hot water absorb into my skin. I dried my waist length hair and pulled it into a low ponytail. I brushed my teeth and went back to my room in search of something to wear. I ended up choosing a pair of old, blue jeans and a navy blue shirt with a light blue jacket over that. It was my everyday normal routine, one that I could do blindfolded.

I was very conservative and, of course, with that came the title of school nerd. It didn't help the fact that I loved reading, and always turned in every piece of school on time, and usually perfect grades, too. I ran out the front door, not wanting to be late on my first day back from vacation.

I climbed into my old red truck, my pride and love. She took a moment to start up, sputtering and coughing as she came to life. Giving it a minute to heat up, I leaned over, flicking up the switch to turn on the radio. The best of the 70's came on, with Jim Morrison's voice coming through the speakers. I hummed along as I made my way to Fork's High School.

**EPOV**

We pulled up at our normal time. Classes started in fifteen minutes, leaving me time to sieve through people's thoughts. As my siblings and I got out of the car, lustful images came from all directions. I winced at some of the inappropriate things people imagined. I just took a deep breath and walked through the crowd, trying to tune out as many voices as possible.

"Edward! Jasper!" We both turned automatically to see Mike. He said something to Jessica in which she replied with a girly giggle. He then ran over to us.

"Hey, what's up?" ever since we had been on the basketball team with him earlier that year, he had this deluded idea that they were his friends, and good ones, at that.

"Nothing, Mike. We just got here," Jasper sighed.

"Oh, yeah. What did you do over the summer?"

"Went camping, stayed home. That's about it," I said, answering this time.

"Oh." He seemed disappointed at our lack of conversational skills. "Um, I've gotta go. See you guys later."

"Bye."

_Well that was weird. He still thinks of us as friends, _Jasper thought loudly.I nodded once. _So, you got stuck taking Alice shopping tonight, hey?_ I gave him a death glare. _Hey, she didn't even ask me. It's not my fault. _I looked at him, puzzled. Alice had said he wouldn't go. I located her thoughts and found her reciting dictionary definitions going A through to Z. I growled.

_What is it? _

"Nothing. She's hiding her thoughts," I said out loud, hoping she heard me. Her giggle revealed that she had in fact just heard it loud and clear.

"Oh." Was all he said before leaving for his first period class and I made my way to English.

**BPOV**

I got to school twenty minutes early, so I went to my English class to find a seat. No one was there yet, thank god. I took a seat in the back row furthest to the left. I pulled out my book and read quietly as people began to fill the room, trying not to be noticed.

After ten minutes, I heard the chair next to me scrap across the floor. I looked up in shock at the person who now sat down next to me.

"Hi!" said a girl I recognized as one of the Cullen kids, also known as the most popular and good-looking. She had a pixie like face with short black hair that was gelled into spikes. She was grinning at me with over-the-top happiness.

"Um, hi" I mumbled quietly, sinking lower into my cool seat, wishing I could disappear. Surely she was here just to make fun of me.

"Bella, right? I'm Alice. Alice Cullen."

"Yeah, Bella." Those were the only words I could get out through my utter shock. Everyone knew her name. No one ever talked to me. I was a nerd.

"Do you want to go shopping with me tonight?" I looked up, my eyes as wide as saucers. Was she serious?

"Excuse me?"

"I need someone to go shopping with, and I don't know you, so I thought it might be fun to talk to someone new." She smiled brightly, and beautifully. It almost hurt to look at her, looking that bright.

"Um…alright I suppose…" I stuttered out.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 4pm, as long as that's okay with you?" Yet I knew there was no question in her voice about it.

"Yeah, but how do you know where I live?"

"I may not know you, but I do know that you're Chief Swan's daughter."

"Oh, right." Alice looked like she was about to say something else when the teacher walked in. She sighed loudly.

"Good morning class. Welcome back." Alice looked disappointed as she sunk into her seat and turned her attention to the teacher, taking out sheets of paper for notes.

**EPOV**

When I walked into English, I saw Alice leaning down next to…Bella? Why would she talk to her? She was in the popular crowd, and they would slaughter her for this. Bella was the nerd of the school. It was funny, really. She was very pretty, but she always finds a way to stop it from being shown. Like tying her hair back in a very low ponytail, the clothes she wore were very un-noticeable, and how she reads instead of talking; they all stop her from being accepted. What fascinated me most, though was how almost every guy in the school had a crush on her, yet couldn't say anything about it, just because she wasn't "cool". She really was quite attractive. Alice was talking to her was just quite shocking, really. I was just about to listen in when the teacher came through the door and their conversations abruptly stopped. Alice leaped into a near-by desk.

"Good morning class. Welcome back." He looked half asleep, like everyone else felt. After taking the roll, he almost immediately shot into a lecture on the works of William Shakespeare. I had heard this one ten times before so I settled back and tried, unsuccessfully, to probe Alice's thoughts. She was now up to 'L'. Again unaware of what was going on around me, I was surprised by the door suddenly bursting open.

"Oh-my-god! I'm so sorry that I'm late! I know it's the first day of school but…" Lauren, who looked she was about to start rambling, was interrupted by Mr. Thompson.

"Lauren, can you please take the seat next to Edward? You have distracted the class enough already." I looked up when I heard my name, and saw Lauren grinning evilly as she sauntered over to the seat next to me.

"Yes, Mr. Thompson" she replied as she strutted up to the desk, taking in all the looks of awe coming from almost all the girls in the room. Except Bella, that is.

"Hello, Edward." She purred.

"Lauren." I said, without looking at her. From the corner of my eye, I saw her face fall a bit at my lack of interest in her, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" She was trying very hard to sound sexy. It took all I had to stop myself from laughing.

"Yes. I'm taking Alice shopping."

"Oh." She seemed to think for a moment. "Can I come?" still trying to sound alluring.

"No. It's a brother, sister thing."

"Okay then. Maybe some other time." She really didn't get it.

**BPOV**

After my weird English experience, the day actually pasted really fast, I thought with a dry chuckle. Lunch came quickly, and I went straight up to the library to read. At the moment I was reading Pride and Prejudice, one of my favorites. Someone cleared his or her throat beside me and I looked up to see Alice.

"Bella!" She was grinning down at me.

"Yes?" I asked, wanting to get back to my book.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come and sit with me and my family."

"Um…no I'm fine. I like reading." She looked disappointed.

"Are you sure? There's room."

"No, I'm sure. I'll see you tonight" Her face lit back up at that.

"Yeah. See you later!"

How bazaar this day was turning out.

After lunch I had Biology. I got there early so I could get a seat up the back. I was the first one there so I picked the desk that was at center of the back row.

As the classroom began to fill, I read through the chapter we would most likely be learning today. I looked down at my watch and saw that class should have begun by now. I stole a quick glance at the classroom and its occupants. My biology class for this year, I thought, wanting to scream. Everyone had taken his or her seats and I was thankful that there was one spare seat and it was next to me. That would mean I would be able to work by myself, without any unwanted disturbances.

Just then, Mr. Banner walked in, followed by none other then Edward Cullen.

"Sorry I'm late. Now can everyone please take his or her seats? Mr. Cullen, you can sit over there, next to Ms. Swan." I felt all color leave my face. Having to sit next to Edward Cullen was worse than any of the others. Edward was so…handsome. He would be a distraction, not a disturbance. What was I meant to do? Say? Think? Oh god, this could not be happening. I was brought out of my panic when he sat down.

"Hi." He said simply but it made me want to melt. He had a voice like velvet. He watched me, waiting for my reply.

"Um…hi." Was all I could mumble out, staring the empty desk with a deep blush. He gave me a breathtaking smile but it did not reach his liquid topaz eyes. His eyes showed…frustration? He turned his head and listened to what Mr. Banner was saying. I felt my cheeks grow hot. _The_ Edward Cullen just talked to _me_! I couldn't believe it. And he was to be my lab partner for the whole year. The class went on like that. I would sneak sideward glances at him and see him just staring at me. Frustration was now evident on his perfect features.

When the bell went, I was actually glad that I had P.E. I could get out of it easily. All it took was a complaint of faint-headedness or the fake twisted ankle, and what do you know? You get out of P.E! I decided today's excuse would be just the general feeling ill. They could never catch you out for that one.

"Coach. I really don't feel well. Do you mind if I sit today out?" my voice slightly changed to sound pained.

"Um, sure Bella." He said. "It's probably safer on everyone anyway." He muttered under his breath, but I still heard. I went over to the side of the court and sat down, safely out of everyone's way. After just ten minutes I started to drift off to sleep.

The loud bell signaling the end of the day awaked me. For a moment, I had forgotten where I was but I quickly remembered and rushed off to get my belongings. I walked at fast pace to my truck and when I was inside, I let out a loud sigh. Only the first day back and I was already dreading the thought of coming back again. I was about to start the car when someone tapped on the window, causing me to almost jump out of my skin.

"Oh! Alice, you scared me." I breathed. She just giggled.

"I just came to remind you that I'll be over in around an hour."

"Huh? Oh! Right! I remember now. Okay. See you then."

"See you!" She said before I drove off.

**EPOV**

Alice had been acting suspiciously all day. She had been talking to that Bella girl, a lot, too. Like now for instance, she was over there at her truck. Again, I could not reach her thoughts. I knew something was up.

She came bounding over all cheery and happy.

"You excited about our trip tonight?" she said it all so quickly that even I had to repeat it a few times in my head before it made sense.

"No, Alice. Of course not."

"You will love it I promise. Oh, and before I forget…" She said smiling innocently.

"Yes," I pushed, wanting to know what my sister had plotted.

"I invited Isabella Swan to come, too!"

"You what?" That was taking things a little far, even for Alice.

"Edward, she has no friends, and I could use a girl's opinion when I go shopping."

"Why didn't you ask one of your friends?" I asked, annoyed by the announcement.

"Edward, relax! I thought she could use some company."

"Does she know that I'm going to be there?" I questioned.

"That detail may have skipped my mind." She said, smiling evilly.

"Alice!"

"Don't worry! It will be fun!" I cussed under my breath before getting in the car and driving home.

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading the first chapter. I'm going to be taking over this story, for the time being, so it's not in anyway my idea. For her old readers, review and tell me if I'm doing a good job or not! For any new readers… well, tell me if I'm doing a good job or not, too! Do I need to change anything? Or work on my writing? You speak up!


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

When I got home, I ran up to my bedroom to get changed. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that I was going shopping with one of the most popular girls in school. I knew I wanted to look my best. After my analyzing my entire closest, I selected a pair of jeans, and a deep blue, fitting shirt. I threw my light blue jacket over it, and pulled my long hair into the ponytail worn daily. I looked at myself in the mirror, wincing. No wonder I had no friends.

I had one last thing to do. I picked up the phone and dialed Charlie's work number, taking a deep breath. What would he say when he found out I was actually hanging out with someone from school? Charlie was well used to the fact that I wasn't exactly the most popular girl in school, but he had always assured me that one day, guys would discover girls like me were great. Thanks, dad.

"Hello, Chief Swan speaking." Charlie had his police voice on. I grinned.

"Hi, dad. I just wanted to ask if I could go shopping with a girl from school?" I giggled, imagining the shocked look on his face. Several moments later (from his mouth probably hanging opened), he gathered himself.

"Sure. Who is it?" He sounded casual, as if he asked this all the time.

"Alice Cullen," I said, knowing he would recognize that name. Her father was the town's best doctor – not to mention most handsome. One a many nurses had swooned over him at the hospital, where it was safe to say I was a frequent customer.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you when you get back."

"Will you be alright for dinner?"

"Yep. I'll just order a pizza." Same old Charlie, I laughed. He couldn't cook to save his life. Until I moved in, he must have lived on pizza.

"Bye, dad." I said softly, wondering if this was all a huge mistake.

"Bye, Bells."

I looked up at the clock. Fifteen more minutes until she gets here, I thought, running my fingers through the long ponytail. I grabbed my book from my school bag and got myself comfortable on the couch, reading through it, waiting on the slow, steady ticking of the clock.

I was getting really absorbed in the book when I heard a knock at the door. It couldn't have been fifteen minutes already, but my watch told me otherwise.

I opened the door on a hyper Alice, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Bella! Are you ready?" she squealed, a bright smile fresh on her face. I wondered for a moment if she ever stopped smiling.

"Yes. I didn't know you could drive," I said. I had never seen her drive myself.

"Oh, I can't." I looked at her, raising an eyebrow, a hundred questions running through my head. She answered them all in a single sentence. "But Edward can! He is going to hold the bags!"

"What? I told Charlie it was just you and me," though I knew this was about me embarrassing myself more then anything else. I had a long history of tripping over things that weren't there, and bumping into objects (and people) more then I would want to admit. And with Edward Cullen there, I didn't even want to think about how many accidents the fates would throw at me, for the laughs.

"I don't think he will mind. Come on!" She said as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the car, forcing me in the backseat before sliding in next to me. I was still in shock, blinking a little bit. She was at least 5 inches shorter then I. How was she so strong? I shook my head, staring straight at the ground. The energy she radiated made up for the height.

"Hey." My first impression was that he didn't want to be here much. He seemed a little angry about something, and I was guessing that he wasn't happy about being seen with the school nerd.

"Hi." I didn't say much else on the ride to Port Angeles. I didn't need to. Alice talked the whole way there, with no spaces in between for anyone else to fit in one word.

It took an impossibly short time to get to the mall. Before the car had even stopped moving, Alice was out and pulling me along behind her, racing towards the door. Her already-full energy level was spurting off the charts. In a flash, she was through the door and I had no choice but to follow her inside the place that would be the death of me.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked passed the clothing shops that were actually affordable and straight to the boutique and label shops.

"We're going shopping, of course! But first, I want to take you to the hairdresser. We'll see what they can do with your hair so you don't always wear it in a pony tail." She grinned, looking a dog expecting a treat.

"I like my hair! I don't want it cut." I hadn't agreed to this, I knew. And I had close to no money, just a few bills I had stuffed in my pocket in haste.

"Then," she continued, as though I hadn't said anything, "I'm going to take you to one of the makeup artists and see what they think we can do about that. You'd be surprised how much difference a little makeup makes!" Now, I was just staring in shock at her. I hadn't opted for a full-out makeover.

"Alice, I thought I was just coming to go shopping with you. I wasn't planning on getting anything for myself!" She turned around abruptly, making me walk in to her. I quickly jumped back, nearly bumping into someone else. I blushed and stumbled forward again, face to face with the pixie-like girl.

"Bella, I want to do this. It will be fun. You don't have to wear the clothes or makeup that I buy you but it would be nice to know it was appreciated." Alice's voice sounded a little hurt. I instantly felt guilty about it.

"Wait! You think I'm going to let you buy me stuff? No way! I have money and I will buy what I want." Or afford, I added mentally. Which, I couldn't help to add, wasn't much.

"Just come on!" she continued to drag me down to the high-price end of the mall.

Just as she had said, the first place she went to was a fancy hairdresser that was way out of my price range.

"Alice, I can't let you pay for this. If I have to get a hair cut, fine, but I want to go somewhere cheaper. And I'm going to pay."

"No you're not, so just relax. Think of it as a late birthday present. It was on Saturday right?" I nodded. How did she know that? I started to think maybe I was trapped with some kind of weird stalker.

"Okay. So it's settled." I was about to object again when Alice covered my mouth with her small, dainty hand.

"Alice, are you feeling alright? Your hands are freezing! It's like ice!" I thought I saw a look of horror cross her face but she immediately masked it.

"No, I'm fine. I can be very sensitive to the cold." She explained while pulling her sleeves down over her hands.

"Okay. If you're sure," I said uneasily.

"Of course I am! You worry too much." Her enthusiasm was back, stronger than ever, as she pushed me onto a chair, while a lady with bleach blonde hair, heavy makeup and bright red nail polish; put a sheet-like thing over my clothes. And so the torture began.

For two hours, I watched in awe as the lady named Bevy tamed my frizzy, unruly hair, straightening and highlighting it. I have to admit, I was impressed and it looked great. Alice wouldn't allow me to see the price of our expedition and I was starting to get frustrated.

"Now it's time for makeup!" Alice exclaimed in her singsong voice. I groaned. I thought we would have just gone home after that. It had cost a lot, I could tell, and now she wanted to spend more! There was no point in arguing, that much was clear, so I just followed behind her. Maybe I could make a run for it later. But I would need to get a car or I could convince Edward… Edward. Where was he? When we had gotten here, he seemed to have disappeared.

"Hey, Alice. Where did your brother go?"

"Oh. Um, probably to some of the guy shops." She shrugged. "Here we are!"

Oh god. Makeup and nails, I groaned in my head. As we walked in, the strong scent of acrylic hit me. I felt ready to faint. I began breathing through my mouth but that only made me taste it.

"Alice, this place is making me sick. Can we please leave?" Alice just laughed.

"No. You'll get use to it. I promise." I nodded, my shoulders slumping.

I was seated in front of Linda, my nail artist. Linda had long black hair, deep green eyes and long French manicured nails. She was really nice and tried making conversation, but she soon learned I was quiet and not all that great at conversation. She ended up talking to Alice instead. An hour later and I had fantastic nails. It was seven thirty now. I hadn't told Charlie I would be this late, and inwardly I was thanking him for giving me the excuse to get out of Alice buying me more stuff.

"Alice! I have to go home now. I didn't tell Charlie I was staying out this long. Come on!" I wondered if I was pushing my luck here.

"Bella, relax. I called him earlier and asked if you could sleep over. Oh! And that means that we have to buy you new pajamas too!" She seemed so happy about it, I was starting to think she just wanted an excuse to spend more money.

"Sleep over? Do you mean at your house? Alice, I hardly know you." I nearly whispered the last part. The fast-coming events of the evening were starting to get to me.

"And there is no better way to get to know someone than with a sleep over! This is Rachael, your makeup artist for tonight." Alice changed the subject. Once again, I got the feeling that there were no questions in the matter. What Alice decided, she was sure of.

"Hi." That was all I said before being covered in a thousand different powders, foundations and mascaras. After half an hour and her work on me was completed, I was coughing up powder foundation and Alice had bought every produce she used.

Now came the part I had feared most, clothes shopping. I was ushered into many shops and in each one, I was forced to try on millions of outfits and parade them to Alice. I felt like a human Barbie doll. I did like most of the clothes that she picked out for me, but there were still lots that seemed too…reveling for me. Yet, she insisted I try them on. By the time I was out she had already bought everything, so there was no chance to convince her that they were unnecessary. I looked down at my watch; it was now nearly ten-thirty, I saw with a small sense of horror at the time.

"Alice. Can we go now? I really am very tired." She thought for a moment.

"Okay. After you have had something to eat. And before we do that, you have to wear something that we bought today…"

"You bought." I corrected, mumbling to myself. Somehow, she heard.

"Yes, yes. Anyway, you have to wear something I bought today because you can't eat out in that." She said, gesturing to my clothes.

"Fine, but we have to go straight back to your house after we eat." Why did school have to start on a Friday? Alice giggled.

"Of course, Bella. We wouldn't want to get you mad now, would we?"

She searched through the fifteen bags we had accumulated before pulling out a black skirt that finished about two inches above my knees and a deep blue, scoop neck top with three quarter length sleeves. She also pulled out a pair of black flats. I wasn't even aware that she had bought shoes. I don't even remember trying any on, I grumbled in my head. Alice was driving me crazy, with her ability to be so many places at once.

It looked okay on me, I had to admit, but I still felt horrible, like a little girl playing dress-up. It was showing a lot more skin than I normally allow. Before heading to the fancy Italian restaurant we would be dinning at, Alice made a quick detour to the car, unloading all the bags into the boot with the spare key. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and called Edward.

"Hey." She paused.

"Can you meet us there in five minutes?" I could hear a slight sound at the end, the muffled sound of what I assumed to be Edward's voice.

"Okay. Bye." She snapped the mobile shut.

"Come on." I followed obediently behind.

A short walk later and we were standing out the front of La Bella Italia, probably the closest thing to a fancy restaurant in Port Angeles. Leaning against the wall out the front was Edward. He stood up when he saw us and looked taken back by my transformation. These two were the only people who would ever see me like this, I swore, because by Monday, I would have my hair back to normal (except for the highlights, it should be back to its normal way) a makeup free face, and those clothes were likely to stay hidden in the back of my wardrobe. Though, I supposed I could wear some of them, at least the ones that showed less skin.

"Wow. Bella. You look…different." I instantly blushed.

"Thanks," I managed to stutter out, and as I dared to glance up, Edward's beautiful liquid topaz eyes caught mine, and suddenly, I couldn't move or breathe, as if I was trapped there.

"Nice to see you too, Edward. Edward? Edward!" Alice nearly yelled his name the last time. He unwillingly moved his eyes from me and turned to his sister.

"What?" He sounded a bit annoyed.

"I like it when people answer me." There was a motherly tone to her voice, and she gave him a look like he was a kid being caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Why, I'm sorry, Alice," Edward answered sweetly, though he eyes silently teased her. I couldn't help but to let out a slight grin.

"Hello! I'm Kathy and welcome to La Bella Italia! What can I do for you today?" An over bubbly blonde nearly bellowed, while undressing Edward with her eyes. I couldn't believe how up-front she was being about checking him out.

"Table for three please," Edward answered, all too politely, showing no interest in return. That, however, didn't seem to effect Kathy.

"Of course! This way." She gestured for us to follow.

We were seated at a booth that was fairly secluded. Both the booths next to us were empty. After five minutes, the waitress came along asking for our orders. For the past five minutes, Alice had talked non-stop while Edward and I sat in an awkward silence.

"Hi. I'm Latish and I'm your waitress tonight. Have you decided what you would like to eat?" Alice, as always, was the first to talk.

"I'll have spaghetti Bolognese," she said, smiling sweetly.

"I'll have the fettuccine," Edward said next, his voice emotionless.

"And I'll have fettuccine fungi," I whispered last.

"And what would you like to drink?"

"Three cokes." Alice ordered for everyone.

"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks." She said as she flashed a large smile in Edward's direction. He didn't seem to notice, looking to be deep in thought about something. Suddenly, I realized I was staring, and jumped in surprise, banging my knee on the table. Edward half-smiled for a second, before returning his attention to Alice, who hadn't seemed to notice. It was clear she was ranting about something. I tried to listen to the quick flow of words.

"So anyways, Jessica went up to Jasper and was totally flirting with him right in front of me! When I told her to back off she was just like 'so now he belongs to you?' I was just like oh-my-god! What kind of girl goes up to your boyfriend and tries to steal them in front of you!" She was fuming. "But then Jasper told her that he did belong to me, for as long as I wanted him. The look on her face was priceless!" The waitresses choose this time to deliver our drinks. Ten minutes later, and she was back with our food.

"Do you want another drink?" she asked me. I looked down, not realizing I had been so thirsty, draining the glass in the time we had sat there, as Alice talked up a storm.

"Um, yes, please." I looked at the other two cups and they had not been touched. Weird.

I swirled some pasta and put it in my mouth. It was really good. Alice and Edward were looking down at their plates as though it was foreign to them. Alice picked up her fork and carefully twirled some spaghetti onto her fork. She slowly put the smallest amount in her mouth and swallowed without even chewing once. She looked as though she had just eaten dirt by the way she scrunched up her face. I would have laughed, if it had not been so weird.

"Don't you like pasta?" I questioned.

"Not really. This isn't my type of food." She shot Edward a look, which only made me more confused. Edward was taking a minuscule bite and his face was a mirror image of what Alice's had been. That was strange. I looked down at my own plate, wondering if I should eat or not, anymore.

After just ten more minutes, we were ready to leave. Alice and Edward's plates remained full and seeing them eat so little took away my appetite. Edward paid the bill and we were out of there. This time, I felt only a little guilt about them paying for me. It had become clear to me that they were rich… richer then I would want to think about.

"So why did you take me to an Italian restaurant if you don't like it?" I asked. The question had been bothering me. I would've eaten anywhere they brought me, I knew. The entire night had just been strange.

"Well," Alice began, "we are accustomed to home cooking. We rarely go out because it isn't appealing to us." I looked down, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"Oh." I got into the back seat with Alice again then, we were off. It wasn't long before I felt myself start to drift off.

"Bella. Wake up. We're at my house." I slowly opened my eyes. It was pitch black now.

"What time is it?"

"It's 1am. I'll just take you up to the guest room and you can go back to sleep."

"I'm sorry; I'm not too good at the whole 'sleep over' thing."

"That's okay. I was getting tired myself." She was obviously lying. She looked as alert as ever. Alice guided me through the house to the guest room. Thankfully, I didn't see the rest of the Cullen family in the trip across the house, not even Edward. I had my eyes pretty much closed, and Alice's guiding arm was the only thing keeping me from running into walls. I was horrible at staying up late, I thought with a short laugh. She handed me my new pajamas.

"Night, Bella."

"Good night, Alice." With that, she left me to sleep. I pulled on my pajamas and drifted back to sleep the second my head hit the soft pillows.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I would like to say again that I simply took over this story from sakurakiss1505. Thanks so much for letting me adopt it! How do you guys think I'm doing on this? Anything I should change at all? Review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

As soon as the car slid to a stop in front of the house, my feet touched the ground and I was flying back to my room, as fast as I could without seeming to be so… supernatural. My feet sunk into the familiar floor, dipping into the golden fluff. Looking at my row of countless CDs, I selected one of the loudest, and popped it into the stereo. Instantly, the thrashing of guitars pounded through the speakers, numbing my thoughts. I lay back on the bed, wondering what in the world I was feeling.

Confusion swept over me. What was this I was feeling for Bella? Maybe it was just a stupid crush. Yeah, that's what it was, a crush. It was defiantly not love. It couldn't be- I hardly knew the strange human. It probably wasn't anything. I was just being shallow. She looked hot and I was confusing it with other feelings. Yes, that was what it was. I shut my eyes, trying to concentrate on the music, but when my eyes were closed, all I could see was Bella as she had been tonight at dinner. She was so perfect. The way she blushed every time her deep brown eyes met mine. How she would look up from under her eyelashes to glance at me, catching me staring. What the hell is happening to me, I thought, annoyed. I just need a distraction - something to keep her out of my mind. I picked up my mobile, knowing full well that it was now two in the morning, and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jess. It's Edward."

**BPOV**

I awoke at seven; sure the entire house would be asleep. It was unusual for people to get up this early on the weekend, but I loved getting up early, when it was by choice. I opened the door as quietly as I possibly could, not checking to see if Alice was around, and headed in the direction I thought the stairs were in. I found them without much trouble, and almost tripped down them as I hastily made my way to the front door.

"Where are you going?" I jumped. I hadn't realized someone else was awake. I glanced over through my thick curtain of hair, where Alice stood expectantly.

"I was just going outside. It's such a beautiful day." I said to Alice uncertainly, knowing that she would think I was trying to ditch her. I shouldn't have been surprised she was awake. How anyone could sleep with that much energy was beyond me.

"Oh. Okay! Do you want me to come with you?" She smiled brightly, not offended at all, I thought with relief.

"Um, I don't mind. You can if you want," I added, hoping she would say yes. I liked thinking of her as a friend.

"Yay! I will be right there!" She said before running up to her room. I stared after her, blinking with shock. She was so _fast_. As if just a blur of color, she was upstairs, and back again just minutes later.

"Is everyone still asleep?" I asked, looking around the room to the note the wide emptiness of it.

She smirked, as if there was some secret joke about my question. "No. Carlisle left for work already, Rosalie is in the garage, Emmett is probably torturing Jasper and Edward is in his 'sacred place'."

"Sacred place?"

"We're not allowed in there. It's like a place for him to be by him self. It's only his room, but if you set foot in there without his permission, prepare to die. He likes his privacy."

"Oh." Alice had looked serious, so I decided not to laugh at the grim statement.

Instantaneously, the exuberance was back. "Let's go!"

My originally planned leisurely walk turned into a gossip fest in which Alice talked, and I, of course, listened- I didn't know nearly enough about the people she was talking about to make assumptions. We were out for around an hour, and all we had done was walked west a bit. We hadn't even reached the property line, and I wondered how far it was. We were standing out the front of the house and I saw for the first time how _massive_ it was – it made my modest house look like a shack. It looked like an immense, castle – I could practically see the moat around the walls. They must be so rich, I thought once again. Alice led me back into the house, heading through the large doors and through several hallways, into the lounge room. She flicked through the channels when she suddenly went dead still.

"Alice? Are you okay?" She didn't move, blink or breathe. Her entire body, so stone-like and white, was like a statue, taunt and suddenly serous. Her strange colored eyes stared in nothing, and with the blazing center, was the only part of her that seemed alive. Fear was choking up inside of me.

"Alice?" I said louder, the panic leaking into my voice. Was there something wrong with her? Was her dad here? He was a doctor, right? Just as soon as it started, she snapped back to normal, though the usual bouncing energy was lacking.

"I'll be back." She said, offering no explanation. I decided to press forward.

"Alice, what just happened?" She didn't answer, running up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I stared after her, uncertainty still on my face. If this were what having a friend was like, I would think I was okay with going back to being friendless.

**EPOV**

Alice came barging through my door, anger evident on her features, slamming it behind her. The entire frame shook, mirroring her rage. She lost it.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" She said as loudly as she could without Bella hearing – as if wasn't already downstairs trembling from the dramatic door slam.

"What do you mean?" I had an idea of what she was talking about, but I decided to play it innocent, hoping to get more information from the sudden Bella appearance – Alice had to have some kind of plan.

"You know exactly what I mean! Why are you going out with that bitch, Jessica?" Alice had never liked her, especially after she had gone after Jasper.

Oh, she was mad, I thought to myself, trying to stifle a grin. She was really mad.

"Um, because I want to?" This was a lie, but Alice didn't need to know that. I couldn't stand Jessica, with her words buzzing like a fly you just couldn't swat in my ear.

"Is this what you plan on doing every time you like someone? Go out with one of the biggest sluts in school?" I winced a little, but only for a second – she was exactly right, but I had my pride, and wasn't going to tell her that.

"Please, tell me, who do I like? I'm unaware so enlighten me." Sarcasm dripped from my words.

"I know you like Bella. I had a vision of you and her together." And the plan was revealed, dear sister. I chuckled.

"Well, that's one vision that's not going to come true," I said, trying to sound bored.

"We'll see about that. I've seen the way you look at her, all lustful, but you refuse to admit it!" she snapped, anger still burning inside her.

"Alice, you don't know everything about me. You may like to think that you do, but you don't, so just leave me alone. I need to get ready for my date." She turned around, disgusted, heading back to the lounge were Bella sat. I could already feel the guilt building inside of me – Alice knew me far too well, and was exactly right. I knew I wasn't going to live this down for a while.

**BPOV**

Minutes later, Alice came stomping down the stairs, fuming. I wondered if the loud slamming door had anything to do with it.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I said, worried, but not wanting to seem like I was trying to get into her business.

"Edward's going on a date with Jessica." That hurt. Why should this bother me though? It's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything, I reminded myself. Not to mention, she was pretty, and popular. The complete polar opposite of me, but not that I minded much – I liked living my life in solitaire.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I flushed, praying I didn't look like my heart had just been crushed. I arranged my face in what I hoped was a content face. "I know that he's a bastard but you shouldn't let him worry you," she continued, looking more annoyed then angry now.

"No! That's not what was wrong. I was just remembering something." She didn't seem to believe me. I knew I was a horrible liar. Before I chickened out, I decided to spit out the question that had been drifting in my mind this whole time.

"Alice, why did you all the sudden want to be my friend?" The question caught her off guard for a moment.

"I, um, don't really know. I just thought I would try talking to you. I wanted to see if there was any reason that you had no friends. You seemed like a nice enough person." I could tell that what she said was only half true but I wasn't going to push it further. I was too confused right now to press things further – but I would find out, I swore.

"Can I go home now?" I knew that I sounded rude, but I just wanted to be by myself, rather then dealing with the confusion that having friends brought.

"Don't you want to stay just a bit longer?" Alice looked a little disappointed, so I smiled a little bit, trying to convoy that I wasn't unhappy with her in any way.

"I really should be getting home," I whispered.

"First, you have to let me re-do your hair and makeup, and chose out your outfit." I shuddered at the thought of going back to being Bella the human Barbie doll.

"Fine," I groaned. If that was what I had to do to get out of here, then that's what I would do. I could only hope the torture wouldn't last very long.

Alice bounced up the stairs, calling for me to follow, which I did obediently. She ushered me into a large room. A huge, king-sized bed took up one wall, and two doors stood on the other ones. The room was very bare with the bed and two bedside tables standing on either side. She pushed me forward through the plain white door on the right. It was a closest, I soon found out as I instantly fell into a pretty, green, silky dress. I had never seen a wardrobe as big as this before. It was bigger than my bedroom, I thought, looking around, and it overflowed with clothes and shoes. She led the way to the far left corner where she had hung up all the clothes she had bought for me yesterday. Seeing them set out like this made me feel guilty all over again. There was more than I thought, and they obviously weren't cheap garments.

"Lets see. How about this top, and that skirt, with these heels? She said, taking the clothes from the hanger and throwing them at me. I only had time to quickly slap my arms forward to catch the blur of color swinging towards my face, having no chance to see what I was holding. Knowing Alice, she had probably planned it that way.

"Now, you have a shower, and put them on, while I think about what makeup to use on you," she instructed, talking as if I was six years old. With that, she departed, prancing out the door. I looked down at what she had thrown at me and shrieked.

"Alice! No way!"

"Just put it on, Bella. Trust me." Somehow, she heard me.

"Uh, uh. I'm not wearing this. It's too…slutty." I had never owned or worn something so short in my life.

"Bella, mini skirts are not slutty if you get the right length. Just put it on and you can argue with me later." I didn't want to argue further, afraid that it would start to seem like I was implying she was a slut.

"Alice!" I whined. She was really going too far now. She didn't reply. I sulked as I removed my pajamas and jumped into the shower, going through the other door facing this walk-in closet. I turned the water up hot. It helped to ease my stress and stop me from murdering Alice.

I made sure that I spent an extra long time in the shower before drying myself off and glaring at the clothes. I took in a deep breath, as I began to dress in the dark denim mini skirt and blue lacy tank top she had picked out. It looked good but it made me feel very self-conscious. I exited the bathroom, giving her the heels. Alice, of course, was there waiting.

"If you want me to wear this, fine, but I am not wearing heels as well." I knew I had almost no choice in the matter, but I could at least attempt to set limits.

She sat me down in the bathroom and started brushing my hair, as though I had said nothing. She pulled my hair into a high ponytail leaving the front sections loose. She then pulled out the makeup that she had purchased yesterday, but only put minimal amounts on. She stood back and admired her work. I strained to see what I looked like, but she wasn't budging.

"Wow, Alice. You know how to work wonders! How long did that take you?" Rosalie chatted as she walked through the door, all of a sudden, and I nearly jumped. Rosalie, despite not having a drop of make-up on, looked gorgeous. Guys drooled after her. Rosalie was prettier then a model, and she seemed to know it.

"Hey, Rosalie. You know Bella from school. Bella, this is my sister, Rosalie." How could I not know who she was? Like her sister, Rosalie was one of the most popular girls in school.

"Hi," I managed to squeeze out, trying to add a half-smile.

"Hi, Bella." She said, smiling brightly. Even the sun had nothing on her. " You know, the only thing that wrecks the look is the bare feet. Let me go and find some heels…" It seemed like she and sister thought alike in that perspective, I thought dryly, before realizing what she had just said.

"NO!" she turned to me, raising one perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Because I trip over air, there is no way that I can walk in heels." I was almost desperate. Without a doubt, I would end up back in the hospital, strapped in those death traps called fashion.

"We'll teach you!" She sounded eager.

"We haven't got time, Rose. Just get her some flats." Alice sounded truly annoyed, as if I murdered a part of her by not wearing the four-inch heels lying beside me.

"Why does it matter what I wear? I'm only going home." Even more confused, I started to realize that Alice knew something I didn't. I just had to figure out what.

"You have to trust us," she said. I could tell she wanted to change the subject.

"So, you keep saying that, but how can I trust you, if I don't know what's going on?" She sighed.

"For now, you're just going to have to." Before I could reply, Rosalie can back with a pair of black flats and handed them to me. I thanked her, sliding them on feet. Still without letting me see what I looked like, Alice grabbed my hand, pulling me up.

"Okay, let's go," she said urgently, pulling up and trying to lead me to the door. I stopped dead, trying to think.

"I'll meet you at the car. I need to get my stuff…wait. I didn't bring anything, did I?" Realizing I had just sounded really dumb, I blushed. Alice just laughed and went to get the clothes she got me.

"Now we can go," she said, once again pulling me. This time I didn't stop her.

"Wait. I can take those for you, Bella." Rosalie offered, appearing next to me.

"I'm okay with carrying them," I replied, surprised by the drop-dead gorgeous girl's offer.

"Just give them to me." She took all the clothes from my arms before I could protest. It didn't seem to weigh her down at all. I followed them down the stairs and out the front door. I felt like a sheep with all the following I was doing. Rosalie led the way to an expensive, gorgeous bright red convertible, probably also amazingly fast, dumping the clothes in the trunk and getting into the driver seat. Alice got in the back, and realizing how small it was back there, I slid in the front with Rose.

"Wait! I forgot my mobile. I'll be two seconds." I said, getting out of the car, wanting to slap my forehead in stupidity. I knew I was forgetting something when Alice dragged me out so quickly!

"Okay. Be quick," Rosalie called out. Glancing back, I saw her not looking at me, but at Alice. The two were exchanging large grins. Instantly confused, I turned back around, feeling once again there was a joke going on I just wasn't apart of.

**EPOV**

_We're leaving now. _Alice thought. Finally. It would be easier to concentrate on being distracted without them here – or more to the point, without Bells here. Almost as soon as the front door closed, I heard the doorbell. I trudged down stairs to greet my guest, questioning my taste now that I could actually think like I normal person – or, at least like a normal vampire. Opening the door, I forced a grin on my face, which Jessica returned. She couldn't have looked more like a whore if she tried.

"Hello Jessica."

"Edward." She said in a 'seductive' voice. These girls really thought that it was sexy to purr, with her short, black leather shirt and revealing tank top that didn't leave much to imagination. Paired with high dark heels, she slumped against the doorframe in a position she probably thought was hot, but really made her look so weak, she couldn't stand on her obnoxiously high heels – I wanted to laugh.

"What did you want to do?" she asked suggestively, doing all but winking.

"I didn't have anything planned. I thought that maybe you would have some ideas," I said simply. I knew what she had in mind.

"I may have one or two ideas." She stuck her chest out.

"And what might they be?"

"This." She said before she attached her lips to mine. Okay. This was very distracting. All thoughts of her annoying aura were pushed out of my head. This was exactly the distraction I needed. I wrapped my arms around her waist, almost unwilling, and she snaked her own skinny arms around my neck. Someone, obviously a girl, cleared her throat from the porch. I had been so wrapped up I had missed the mind that would have otherwise tipped me off – or, when I saw who was standing on the porch, bitterly thought of the error in my thinking.

Bella stood there, looking disgusted at our entangled bodies. I prodded her mind again, and resisted screaming. There was still nothing. I gently pushed Jessica, who was sulking at our being interrupted, off of me. Now that she wasn't forcing herself on me, I mentally wanted to slap myself, letting Jessica do that.

"I need to get inside." She pointed at the door, which I now realized we were standing in front of.

"Right, sorry." I moved out of the way. She wasn't meant to see that, I thought, feeling the tiniest twinge of guilt. Bella walked around us, refusing to meet my eyes as she ran up the stairs. Alice had dressed her up to look like all the other girls at school, but Bella could somehow pull it of without looking easy.

"Who was that?" Jessica asked. Was it really that much of a change? I realized that Jessica had probably never given Bella the time of day. She was too enthralled in her own little world: All Jessica, all the time.

"That was Bella Swan," I informed her.

"Bella. Why does that sound familiar?" My suspicions were confirmed.

"She's the school nerd. Alice befriended her." I kept it as short as possible, not wanting to get into too many details.

"No! Are you serious! Who did that to her?" She looked taken aback; as if she had no idea Bella could look that beautiful.

"Alice." Who else would?

"Oh. I'm over it. Now, where were we?" She asked, grabbing the collar of my shirt, bringing her lips up to mine. I closed my eyes and tried to forget. Big mistake. Now all I could see was Bella's face and the way she looked at Jessica and I. I couldn't do this, I was slowly realizing, and it killed me inside. Once again, I pushed Jess off me gently. She looked confused, looking up at me with big eyes.

"Jess, I don't feel to well. Do you mind if we do this some other time?" It was a really lame excuse, but I knew in this apathetic mood, it was the best I was going to think of.

"Um, okay." She seemed hurt, and I didn't blame her, at all.

"Jess, I'm really sorry." I didn't mean it. She knew I didn't mean it.

"That's okay, really," She lied back.

"Bye." I said simply, standing to watch her leave, trying to savor a little bit of politeness.

"Cya, Edward." I knew then she was saying bye for a really long time. It wasn't going to be the same for a while. She turned and left for her car.

_What was wrong with me?_

* * *

A/N: Sorry! I've been simply a horrible updater. But, if you can find the kindness in your hearts, please review! It really means the world to me. I try to reply to all of them - So talk, silent readers! I'd love to know what you think. I'm going to try to start updating this as much as I can, so keep checking back! Thank you to all that took time to read this!

-Sare


End file.
